


Kidnapped

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Series: Hank and Alex series [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is falling to pieces without Hank, Astra finds out that Alex cares for Hank, F/M, General Lane is back and still a pain in the ass, Hank has been kidnapped, Happy Ending, Kara comforts her sister, Non is plain EVIL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank gets kidnapped by Non(sob). Alex finds out just how much she needs him. General Lane comes back and is still a real pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

I was kneeling down in the dirt I was still watching the sky were Hank had been taken. I suddenly came to my senses I had to secure the area. I pulled myself up to see the other agents had already gone inside to check the area. 

“Sorry I couldn’t stop them.” Kara came up to me I felt her put her hand on my shoulder. 

I heard Maxwell Lord ordering my troops around “Max we need to secure the area, this is an active crime scene.” I hoped that he would let it go for I was feeling Hanks loss weighing heavily on me 

“No this is my property.” I snapped 

“This had been traumatic for all of us! They took my commanding officer!” I yelled at him I want Hank back so badly 

“Oh your commanding officer Agent Danvers. I think he was then that to you.” He sneered I was ready to punch him to the ground 

“I think our days of partnering up over.” He started to walk away I had to get some idea of where J’onn could be

“At least tell us what they were looking for! That could at least help us locate our man.” I ran after him I was desperate for something anything to get J’onn back. I think Kara noticed my desperation. 

“Why don’t you ask your pet Alien? I’ll protect myself in the future. Now get your jack boots off my ground!” I knew that there was nothing else I could do so I signalled to the troops to get back to headquarters. 

I was about to get into the driver’s seat when Kara stopped me. “Alex maybe I should drive.” 

All I could do was nod. Then I asked “Is it that obvious?” 

“Only to me.” 

We finally got back to headquarters Kara asked me who was in charge now. 

“Hank classified the line of classification. We’re putting in emergency protocols.”

“Miss, look.” Vasquez came up to me I looked to the screen where I saw that I was in charge. I gasped suddenly I felt like I was falling it hadn’t really hit me until now that J’onn was gone. Kara must have noticed for she put a hand on my shoulder. Before commenting. 

“You two really did bury the hatchet.” I remembered J’onn saying he didn’t trust anyone else more than me. 

“I want every satellite we have pointed at this city, scan it block by block, and I want statues updates every tem minuets.” We had to find him

“Yes. Director Danvers.” Vasquez replied 

I went to put my gun away, as I put it back where it belongs I remembered that last kiss we had I leaned against the armoury wall I felt tears start to pool in my eyes. I heard Kara come in. 

“Alex, you must feel so bad about losing Hank.” She had no idea I thought. 

“He can hold his own.” I said which was completely true 

“Unless he has superpowers you’re not telling me about, we have to help him.” 

I couldn’t help smiling at that last comment. I wondered if I told Kara that he is 317 years old and can read minds what she would do. I suddenly thought of the time he flew me up to look at the stars. I started to cry. I couldn’t stop them. 

“Alex, well find him. I promise.” Kara encircled me in a huge hug. She must have spotted the necklace for she asked

“I didn’t know that you wore any necklaces besides the one that Jeramiah gave you.” 

“Hank gave this one to me when we went on our date.” I started to cry again when I thought of that wonderful night

“Maybe I can get Astra to tell me why Non took him. Do you have a better idea?” Kara said to me after I got over this bout of crying

“Are you sure you’re up for this? I saw how Astra affected you yesterday” I said even though I want Hank back I didn’t want to hurt Kara in any way, or make her feel like she has to do something for me. 

“Do we have a choice” Kara stated

“Thank you.” I whispered to her

-00-

I woke up chained to a chair. I was confused for a moment. “Where the hell am I?” I stammered to myself. I couldn’t move much suddenly I remembered everything that had happened. “Alex.” I felt a tug of my heart was she alright. I moved a bit and my chain brushed against my skin. It was still warm I breathed out a sigh of relief. At least she was safe.

-00-

I was watching the satellite signals praying that something would come up. I was ready to scream because nothing at all was coming up. 

“Hey, I know you forget to eat when you’re stressed so I stopped at that food truck you like.” I heard Kara come up behind me

“The one in Chicago? You are my favourite sister.” I sighed realizing how hungry I actually was 

I suddenly heard the DEO computers start to beep madly. My heart stopped had we found Hank. I saw Non’s face take up the main screen.

“This is Lieutenant Non of Krypton. We each possess someone of great value to the other. I propose a trade.” He started clearly

“This is acting Director Danvers, sorry if I don’t take you at your word. I need proof of life, I need to hear from Director Henshaw himself.” I had to keep the tremor out of my voice for I would now see Hank I prayed that he was okay and they hadn’t hurt him in any way. 

Non moved aside and my breath caught when I saw Hank he was tied with cuffs and chains to a chain. He looked alright I don’t think they hurt him in any way.

I wanted to say that I loved him but I couldn’t not in front of all the other agents I couldn’t say anything. 

“Director Danvers, congratulations on your promotion.” He said cooly I was the only one I think to spot the small tremor in his voice. He was scared.

“I will bring you back safe, sir.” Our eyes met I touched the chain that was peeking out of my top. He nodded, and I knew he got the message that I was trying to bring across. I watched him tilt his head to motion to his necklace and I knew he was trying to say the same thing as me. 

Non’s vice made me look up. “Which will only happen if you do exactly as I say. I will return Henshaw unharmed if you return General Astra safely to me. You have 48 hours or your man dies.” He snarled the last word nastily. 

I looked over to Hank one more time before the connection broke and I swore that when he came back that I would not let him slip away like this again. 

“Now we know why Non took Hank.” I sighed 

“What are you going to do?” I heard Kara ask me as I walked down the hallways

“If I turn down the deal Non kills Hank, if I go through with it I release a prisoner with the strength of you.” I knew a very hard choice was coming up

I walked up to the front of the DEO where a not very pleasant surprise was waiting for me.

“General Lane, what are you doing here?” I asked hoping that he was going to be staying here

“Pleasure to see you again, Agent Danvers.” He said coolly 

“Wish we could say the same, and it’s director Danvers.” Kara piped up she and the General didn’t get on well at all

“Not anymore. I've been granted authority over the DEO by order of the President.” He handed me some official documents. 

“This feels like a coup.” I growled I couldn’t believe this was happening

“Nothing so nefarious. Considering the stakes, Washington wants a commander in place without any personal ties to the hostage. My orders are to locate the alien garrison and return Director Henshaw safely to his post.” He explained. I felt like punching him but he was now above me so I had to treat him with respect

“The base is yours, sir.” I sighed thinking this could not get much worse

“Now, if you'll excuse me, ladies.” I bit back a rude retort I was just as experienced as any of his men. 

“Lets hope Hank returns soon.” Kara sighed

“And what the hell did he mean by personal ties?” I asked Kara

-00-

I had seen Alex. That was about the only good thing that had happened in this place. Either I was left alone or Non was interrogating me. Right now one of his minions was trying to read my mind. Thank God that he couldn’t read my mind since I was Martian.

“I don’t understand, I can’t read his mind.” The alien sounded confused and worried

“I thought that was what your race was famous for.” Snarled Non

“Maybe he’s playing you for a fool Non, wouldn’t be hard to do.” I couldn’t help but insult him, he had tried to kill Alex

“I would never do that to you! The humans must have developed some sort of technology to block me.” He tried to explain 

“What are you so desperate to find out? The location of the DEO? Thinking of launching a pre-emptive strike?” I was bold enough to ask 

“Mabey I should pre-emptively snap your neck.” He growled

“You kill me, you kill your wife. Your nothing but a barking dog on a chain.” I looked him in the eye “No threat at all.” I turned away 

I saw Non reach up to grab the other aliens neck and in one swift movement he snapped his neck. The alien fell to the ground in one big dead heap.

“Now I see how much more advanced you are than as savages.” I was starting to get a bit worried because he could kill me in less than a second. 

I watched him walk away. Knowing now how dangerous Non was.

-00-

I called Kara because General Lane was up to something fishy. And apparently I wasn’t allowed to know. When Kara can rushing in, I told her what was going on. Suddenly she took off.

“Kara wait.” I shouted as I ran after her

She stupidly ran into the room that had its kryptonite lights on. What was she thinking? The door opened and Kara staggered in.

“What are you doing? You can’t just come in here like that.” General Lane shouted at her

“He’s right, Kara the lights.” Kara fell onto her knees I tried to help her back up 

“This is who you choose to side with? Against your own people? Your own family?” I heard Astra gasp in shock to Kara

“Stop it! You’re hurting her!” Kara was trying to go forward

“I’m sorry. Was she more forth coming when you asked her nicely?” He asked sarcastically

“There’s another way to save Hank.” I put in. I know I work for the DEO but this was torcher that should have died out centuries ago. 

 

“We are not releasing a combatant of this threat level.” He put in plainly looking at me

“General we are better than this.” Kara gasped

“We are, there aren’t.” He turned around to inject the liquid kryptonite into Astra I knew I had to get Kara out of there before she done something crazy. 

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of there. I only wish I had been faster since Kara saw her Aunt screaming in pain. I pulled a sobbing Kara out of there. 

“Kara, I am so sorry.” I whispered stroking her hair “Go back to the office, you’ll feel better out of here and with your friends.” She just nodded and walked out. 

I was really surprised when General Lane said that Astra had given them the location. I also felt my heart give a leap of hope. Mabey we could find Hank. 

“General I’m coming along to.” I went up to him he seemed to realize that I was coming whether or not he agreed. 

“Go get your weapon.” I realized that he hadn’t called Supergirl so I called her

“Were moving out to get Hank.” I said the moment Kara accepted the call

“Astra would never betray her troops and definitely not her husband.” Kara’s shocked voice sounded in the phone

“If there’s a chance to save Hank I’ve got to take it.” 

“Well I’m coming then.” I put down my phone down and grabbed my gun. I was ready to kill anyone who tried to take Hank from me. 

I jumped out of the Ute I was still really peeved at General Lane who had to stay behind and boss as around from there. But he wasn’t willing to come out onto the field and risk his life like everyone else who worked with him. 

“Why the hell is Supergirl here? This is a human recovery mission.” 

“I called her.” I put in refusing to explain my actions. 

I halted waiting for Kara to finish doing a quick sweep around the perimeter.

“There lined with lead. I can’t see inside them.” She sighed in frustration.

I started to walk towards the first crate. I waited as Kara melted the lock she swung open the door and I saw Hank. I half ran towards him I breathed out “Hank” Suddenly I stopped. Something was wrong. Suddenly Hank vanished and I saw a bomb.

“Bomb.” Kara cried out she grabbed me and the other agent she shoved out of the crate while she wrapped her cape around me. I heard the bomb go off and I crouched lower into Kara’s cape hoping that it would be enough to protect me from the blast. 

Once Kara thought it safe she put cape down and I climbed out. I heard the agent Kara had saved whisper “My men.”

“Astra played us.” I said I was trying to get over the pain I was feeling as I realized that Hank didn’t have much longer. 

-00-

I watched Kara hopefully as she walked into Astra’s cell to try and get her to tell us where Hank was. I was feeling so helpless to stop Hank from being killed. I was willing to do anything by now to get him back by now. So when Kara said that she was going to do the trade I was more than happy to do it. 

I told Vasquez to pull out some of the most experienced Agents. I put on Astra’s cuffs and I opened the door to her cell. As I walked out with her and our best agents. General Lane came up to us.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” He shouted at me 

“Were accepting the prisoner exchange.” Kara told him straight out

“To hell you are.” He said signalling for his men to put up their weapons

We didn’t have time for this. The longer we waited the more likely Hank was going to die increased. “Let us pass General. You ordered us to bring Director Henshaw home. That’s what I’ doing.” I whispered the last words for this wasn’t his real home but I had to get him back

“If you take one more step, my men will put you down.” He challenged 

I stared in dismay wasn’t he going to let us get Hank back I was this close to crying when Kara stepped in. 

“I don’t think so.” She looked over at the Agent she had saved whom then gave the order to let us past. 

I walked fast hoping that we weren’t too late.

“How do you know that Non won’t betray you?” 

“I don’t I just have faith.” Kara responded 

Faith. I had to have faith that J’onn was still alive. I shoved Astra into the Ute and I started to drive. Praying the whole way. When we finally got there I pulled Astra out roughly. My heart was doing a cross country by now. 

“Despite your earlier provardo you are clearly conflicted about this deal.” Astra pointed out to me

“If Hanks life wasn’t at stake I would leave you rotting in that cell.” I snarled to her 

“You care for that person?” 

“Yes.” I replied forcefully 

Supergirl landed in front of me. I looked at her begging her that she had good news. “Their here.” 

I wanted to jump up in joy when I saw Hank standing there. Only a few meters away from me. He looked thoroughly confused when he saw me standing there. He looked a bit worried I met his eyes I wanted to run up to him and throw my arms around him. And tell him he was safe. 

I took Astra’s cuffs off hoping that in return that Non would allow Hank to go. I saw Hank wondering what he should do. I heard Non sneer at Hank to go. He slowly walked over to me. I couldn’t take my eyes of him. He was alive.

“It’s good to see you. Ha… sir.” I stopped myself just in time from saying Hanks name since that is very professional 

He came straight over to e and said. “When we get back I’ll remind you of our policy against negotiating with terrorists. But for now I’ll just say. Thanks.” I saw him grin at me I saw Kara walk forward.

I moved closer to Hank and whispered. ”J’onn if you ever do that again I will personal kill you for making me worried.” 

“You were worried?” I saw him grin mischievously 

“If we weren’t in front of most of the DEO and two Kryptonians that want to kill you I would kiss you right now.”

I couldn’t stop looking at him but I was suddenly pulled out of my trans when I heard Kara exclaim “Somethings not right.” 

I looked up to see Non smile evilly. Suddenly Non’s army was surrounding us.

“They’ve surrounded us, you’re going to have to transform.” I whispered to J’onn

“Whatever happens Alex, stay behind me.” I heard him stand in front of me protectively 

“Prepare to attack.” I heard Non’s command ring through the night Astra looked confused I was preparing myself to fight. So was Kara and J’onn by the looks of it. 

“Stop! Stand down.” I heard Astra’s voice ring through the night

“We must strike now general, we have them at our mercy.” 

“Honour the agreement, Non. There will be no more battles today.” I heard Astra tell her husband

“Withdraw!” Sighed Non before taking off into the night

“Do not mistake my compassion for weakness. This is not a truce.” Astra told us before taking off after her husband  
“Then let's call it a start.” I heard Kara reply

“That was close.” I said 

-00-

When Alex and I got into the Ute before I could do anything I felt her wrap her arm around me and she started to kiss me long and hard. I was a bit surprised that she was so open about it. But I didn’t mind one little bit. After a minute she pulled back to whisper in my ear.

“Don’t you ever do that again! J’onn J’onzz. I thought I had lost you.” 

“Alex can we please get going. I don’t want to watch you two making out for the next ten minutes.” I heard Kara’s voice cut in I looked down in embarrassment. 

“Let’s go back to the DEO and kick General Lane out.” I said that earnt me a smile form Kara and Alex. 

I marched up the hallways of the DEO fully indented on kicking General Lane out. He spotted me and immediately started his old rantings up again. 

“You've only delayed the inevitable. This enemy cannot be reasoned with.” He said matter-of-factly to me

I retaliated immediately. “We prefer a more thoughtful approach here at the DEO, General. Which reminds me your presence is no longer required. You can thank my agents for completing your mission.” I handed him the documents making it clear that I wanted him to get out of here

“Their idealism will doom this planet.” 

Oh how wrong he was there “Nope. That’s what will save it.” This time General Lane did go and I couldn’t help smiling as he went

I crossed my arms over my chest and I saw that Kara wanted to say something so I waited for her to say it. 

“So… What did Alex mean when she said you had to "transform?" Or did you forget I had super-hearing?” She looked me straight on the eye

I looked up to the sky and sighed I gave a pointed look at Alex whom seemed to find that her fingernails were suddenly very interesting. I found that I couldn’t be annoyed at Alex. So I led her and Kara to another room where I would tell her the truth.

“You’re from Mars!?” She said in shock 

“You’re from krypton.” I countered instantly 

“So my sister’s boyfriend is from Mars.” She sounded confused

Before I could say anything else Alex retorted with “My sisters from krypton.” 

“But why stay hidden?” Kara asked I looked at Alex she knew of my more personal reasons so I just replied with one of the reasons.

“I'm trying to make the world a safe place for everyone. Humans and aliens alike. I failed Alex's father before I assumed the identity of Hank Henshaw. I won't fail again.” I said with conviction I put my arm around Alex’s shoulders whom in return sank into them.

“And you saw what the DEO is like under General Lane. So, we need Hank, J'onn, at the top.” Alex put in before turning to kiss me on the cheek. I blushed since she done this in front of Kara.

“You know, you guys could have told me. I can keep a secret.” She said crossing her arms over her chest 

I chuckled and said “No you can’t” I heard Alex say at the same time as me and we both broke out laughing at Kara’s confused face. 

“Hey J’onn I was wondering to keep my cover if you could maybe… shapeshift into me and help me keep my cover.” 

I sighed because I knew Alex would never let me forget that I wore a skirt. “Okay. On condition that nether of you snicker about me wearing that ridiculous skirt.” I gave a pointed look at Alex whom just smiled innocently at me

I shapeshifted into Supergirl and flew down to Cat Grants office. 

“And I never realized how absurd you look in that ridiculous outfit. Blue, yellow, and red. It's like a colour wheel threw up.” God this woman was rude. Why did Kara want to stay and work for her?

“I’m sorry Ms Grant but James Olsen said you wanted to see me. Something about you thinking your assistant was me?” I pretended that I hadn’t heard Cat’s first comment 

“Oh, for God's sake, are we going to keep on playing this tiresome game?” Wow how exasting it must be to pretend that your assistant isn’t Supergirl. I rolled my eyes but before I could say anything stupid Kara walked in.

“I told you it wasn't a game, Ms. Grant.” 

“I can’t stay long. There are a lot of people that need help out there.” I said remembering the whole problem was that Cat thought that Supergirl should spend the whole day circling the city. 

“As you well know. Nice to meet you, by the way.” I walked over to Kara to make sure that Ms Grant got the message. 

“Nice to meet you to, I like your outfit.”

“I like your glasses.” It was all I could do not to start laughing 

“Thanks.” 

“We're finished here. Kara, stop treating Supergirl like she's your personal assistant. She has important work to do. As do you. This bottle will not refill itself.” I took that as a sing to leave

“Good night, Ms. Grant.” I said hesitantly before flying off 

I heard with relief that Cat had given Kara her job back. I had no idea why Kara wanted to cling to that job with that women. I saw her appear at the top of the building and she watched in fascination as I turned from Supergirl to J’onn J’onzz to Hank Henshaw. 

“Thank you.” Kara said to me when I landed

“You're welcome. But, you know, I wouldn't have minded you coming to the DEO full time.” I added thinking it would be great to actually have Kara there. But then he decided against it since she would be watching him and Alex like a hawk.

“I can't leave this place. It's not just a secret identity to me. I almost did something today that I would've regretted the rest of my life.” Kara sighed 

“What stopped you?” I asked genely wondering what could stop Kara when she was in one of her moods

“My friends. The DEO keeps you human. They do that for me.” I nodded in agreement while the DEO kept me human Alex had reminded me of who I really was. I smiled when I thought of her. 

“I should go. I don’t think your sister will like to be kept waiting.” 

“Oh are you two going on a date.” Kara perked up

“Yes.” 

“Tell her I expect full details.” I heard her call after me I was so not going to tell her that.

I flew off to go and pick her up. I saw her waiting for me. I nearly fell out of the sky when I saw what she was wearing. 

“Hey J’onn.” She smiled brightly as I approached 

“Wow you look stunning.” I said as I changed into Hank Henshaw who was wearing just a normal suit

“Now I know how you always beat me to the Ute when we had to undercover.” Alex put in

I chuckled thinking life couldn’t be better than it was right now.


End file.
